


something great.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: written for 'harry's mini birthday fest';based off prompt by @/polly-weasley





	something great.

**Author's Note:**

> { PROMPT 13  
> Username? polly-weasley  
> Scenario? MPREG!Draco has been planning his husband's Harry Potter birthday party for months, from the decorations to cake and pastries, birthday gifts and every thing Harry deserves. He didn't expect to go into labour just a couple of hours before Harry's birthday party.  
> Additions: (side pairings? special requests?)Side Romione, Top!Harry, happy ending please <3  
> Era: post-hogwarts. }

**“TODAY IS A VERY SPECIAL DAY,”** A voice sang softly into Harry’s ear, words gently tickling before a kiss was pressed. Harry let out a sleepy chuckle in reply, sheets ruffling as he turned over. Mellow sunlight rays shone through the window and onto the figure beside him. Harry smiled and reached out a hand to stroke at the white-blond hair, tucking a strand of it behind his husband's ear; leaning in.  
Harry never failed to amaze Draco in moments like this; how he would kiss him with such a tender yet passionate manner, hand settling down on his waist before pulling him in closer.  
Draco parted and stroked his thumb over Harry's hand, gazing into his eyes...before suddenly turning off.  
“Shower. I have an early gift to give."  
Harry got up, but seeing as Draco remained seat; he helped him out.  
"Still hurts..."  
“The pain'll leave any day now.”  
“You hear that?” Draco questioned at his swollen belly, “Any day now, you can leave. So make it soon,” He added, grinning up at Harry's amused expression. “I complain a lot but I honestly do love the baby."  
"Who knows?" Harry questioned as they made it for the bathroom door, "It might be sooner than you think."  
Draco snorted, "Likely!"

/ 

  
**_" STAY THERE,"_ ** Draco continued to stroke himself as he watched the remaining shower water trickle down Harry's toned and tan body, and onto the towel tied lowly around his waist. Draco remained on his back for a minute, simply staring at the towel; expression unreadable. Then, with a devious smirk, the towel dropped at Harry’s feet. Draco reached forward and took him into his mouth, whole. Harry let out a low moan at the contact of the wet heat of his husband’s mouth, involuntarily rolling his hips towards the source of pleasure. Draco soon pulled off of his cock, and slowly licked up, taking in Harry’s semi-bitter taste and heavy musk of arousal; tongue swirling around Harry’s foreskin before darting in and out of his slit.  
Curling his fingers into his hair, Harry soon came; hands planted on Draco's waist as he fucked his mouth relentlessly.  
Draco soon followed; white, hot spurts of come spilling onto his abdomen and onto the bedsheets below him. He was still coming down from his high as he heard Harry cross the room.  
“Going to suck me off, are you?" Draco asked, watching as Harry knelt between his open legs.  
“I could,” Harry murmured against the inside of Draco's left thigh, causing him to moan as he brushed his lips across the skin, "But I won't."

The bed dipped and Draco lifted up as a pillow was tucked under him. He and Harry lubed themselves up, and let out a whine as he watched his husband prepare himself; already sporting a leaking hard-on.

“I really hate when you do that,” Draco breathed out minutes later, tipping his head back as Harry pushed straight through his slicked-up entrance; propping either one of Draco's legs over his shoulder(s.)

"Liar," Harry grunted; pumping in and out of Draco in fast and hard.

Other than skin slapping onto skin and the headboard, their moans filled up the bedroom.  
Draco ran his nails across Harry's back once again. Harry hissed before changing the angle and the picking up the pace. “Why does this feel like a gift to me, rather than you?” He asked, voice shaking in bliss; watching as his cock continued to bounce around.

Harry dropped onto his elbows, and within minutes, Draco was mumbling incoherent words with the added-on sensation of his own cock between them. Harry felt it too, movements sloppy and breathing uneven.  
Soon, Draco’s body shook and his legs trembled; a soft crying ringing out as the world fell away.  
( Harry came sometime after; the sudden stops and trembles of his movements leading to the deepening of his face of bliss. ) He fell back onto the bed beside Draco, panting.  
The plan was to stay in bed all morning, but soon, Harry was given a letter by an owl. "Luna wants me over. I haven't seen her in a while..."  
Draco sighed, already detecting the guilt-trip, “You can go.” Draco ran his fingers up and down Harry’s chest, playing with the hair dusted across it, “After all, your friends have hardly seen you since we got married. Sure, a couple times at work andaround town but you all really haven’t had time to properly catch up.”  
Harry kissed him, “It’s moments like this where I love you a bit more, you know that, right?”  
“You’re only saying that because I gave you permission to leave,” Draco told him, but knew Harry meant his words.  
“At least for now," Harry laughed, "I don’t want to come home late and you’re in the kitchen waiting on me with five hexes at the ready.”  
Draco scoffed, “I wouldn’t do that! I’d have four hexes waiting on you.”

___________

 **DRACO WAITED UNTIL HE HEARD THE FAINT 'POP' OF HARRY APPARATING** before contacting, and the next half hour went towards setting up for Harry's surprise party. Quick work made close to two-thirds of everything being done.  
Ending the call, Draco clasped his hands together; stepping out of the kitchen. "Guess what? You all aren't about to starve at tonight's party, so that's great, I guess."  
Ron looked down from the stepstool, casting a dramatic hand on his forehead, "Oh thank Merlin's beard ye old Malfoy has granted thy the ability to eat. I shall not demise, no, not of this night."  
"Now, our friendship is because of common interest, " Hermione reminded Draco; golden streamer slung over her shoulder. "Ron..." She sighed, "I have no idea."  
"Hey! You know, we'll be talking about this when we get home, right?"  
"Can't wait." Hermione replied with a smirk, and Draco laughed even harder at the sight of Ron's face.

This day was going better than he'd thought.  
Now all he had to do was finish, and all would be perfect.

/

 ** _"ALRIGHT THERE, MALFOY?"_ ** Ron questioned an hour later as he took the couch opposite of him.  
Draco stretched out , groaning as the familiar burn of earlier made its way back, “There’s a lot of pain in my back so I decided to sit down.”  
Ron frowned, “Did you have to go to the bathroom?”  
“No. Why?”  
“Looks like you leaked your joggers.”  
Draco glared. “I am in control of my bladder, thank you. I think I’d have known if I decided to have taken a piss.”  
“Well, whatever it is,” Ron went on, “It’s spreading.”  
“No, it’s-” Draco soon followed Ron’s gaze. He watched as his grey sweats gathered a darker shade around his crotch, and spilled onto the olive green seat below him. “I….I can’t feel that.”  
Ron blinked, “You-what?”  
“I can’t feel that. I’m not feeling any of it, really…”  
Ron stood up without another word, going for help. “Hermione-”  
Out from behind him, Draco screamed; clutching onto the couch as he bit back tears.  
Ron ran down through the halls and found his girlfriend still hanging decorations around the other half of the house. “Hermione. I think Malfoy’s water broke. O-or it’s beginning to break and we have to take him there because he’s not feeling any of it.” He continued, watching several different expressions cross her face all at once.  
“Okay.” Hermione nodded, “Okay. Don’t panic.” She said, but she seemed to have been saying that for the both of them. Casting the streamer into a nearby shelf, she went to Draco.  
“Draco, Ron’s going to come around and lift you up. I’m going to stand in front to keep watch, and steady you when you get upright.”  
Draco nodded but not long after being lifted, he let out a whine. “Everything hurts!”  
“We'll just apparate then-”  
“-You can’t apparate with a pregnant person.” Ron interrupted, reminding her.  
“And we also can’t floo,” She said after a moment. “The dust; he could inhale it and cause damage to the baby. Also, He could easily stumble out and fall.”  
“Please get me somewhere, anywhere,” Draco muttered, wanting nothing more than to collapse,“Even the upstairs bathroom will do…"

Even after doing so, there were no signs of pain wearing down. Hermione turned to Ron, "I'm going to call for Harry, then I'l call St.Mungo's. Stay up here with him."  
"I know what you're thinking," Draco said the minute she left, "You and I haven’t been on the best of terms but, god that fuckin’ hurt - if you want to have a baby with Granger someday and this problem arises, or to show Harry that you and I have matured as adults, then you’ll have to help me, Ronald.”

Ron waited a moment, then nodded. "How do I help?"  
**_/_**  
**_“I TRIED TO GET BACK TO YOU AS FAST AS I COULD._** Are you two okay? I didn't know where you were so I stormed into St.Mungo’s, looking in every room but they said you hadn’t been there so I came here and just hope you’re ok-” Harry’s stopped and look around the room.  
It was full of meshes of gold and crimson; the mere sight reminding of Harry Christmas and a Gryffindor game at once.  
This had to have been Draco.  
"Surprise!" His friends burst out as they came from behind the couch, engulfing him in hugs,gifts, and head rubs.  
Harry grinned, "Thanks guys."

And as much as he wanted to stay and enjoy, he saw that one important member wasn't there.  
“Where’s-?”

"Upstairs."

Harry made for a jog for the bedroom, and was confused as to why the room was dimly lit, "Draco-?"  
"Right here," His voice called from the bed.  
He exhaled, "Good. Um, why weren't you downstairs?"

"Was a bit tired and all so I took a nap. No worries." Harry could hear him smiling, "Go enjoy your party; I've had it planned for months, now."  
Harry laughed, "Will do," Then made a turn for the doorway.

“Oh, and, Harry? Before you head back downstairs, could you possibly take a look at the Pensieve? It’s had this funny-colored swirl going around it since lunch and I just want to make sure it’s not damaged - or else, I’ll have to take it to get repaired next week.”  
“Oh.” Harry glanced over at it, “Alright."

But what he didn't expect as he crouched down was to see the birth of his son.

He watched from Draco's eyes the birth of the delivery; heard every single push, every single cry, and even as the baby's head pushed through, and as he was placed into Draco's arms.

“Wait," He said after a moment, still wiping his tears, "Where’s…?”  
The sound of Draco’s laugh made him turn around. It wasn’t until then that he took notice of the disheveled blond hair splayed back on the pillow: of the gentle beads of sweat on his forehead and of the gentle smile he wore despite the tiredness of his eyes. Still keeping eye contact, Draco shifted a bit more on the bed, upward until he was above the covers and following his eyes, Harry saw it was to reveal the slight appearance of a small, bright blue bundle, “Happy Birthday.”

Harry took the bundle into his arms; holding it carefully. The baby remained still for a good minute before turning in his arms; opening his eyes- revealing a color that Harry could only describe as a deep emerald. Harry reached for his fist, gently caressing it as he smiled down at their newborn.

  
“It’d have been better to have went to St.Mungo’s and have you beside me as I gave birth," Draco's voice floated from across the room, "But I thought this would’ve been better.”  
Harry immediately went over to him, holding the baby close to his chest as he kissed him deeply.  
“I love you."  
"I'd sure hope so. I just gave birth to your child, for Merlin's sake!"


End file.
